1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a raised-level built-in cooking appliance with a housing, in which a muffle is provided. The muffle has a floor-side muffle opening, which can be closed with a lowerable bottom door. The bottom door is connected to the housing via a bottom door guide with which the bottom door can be lowered along a lifting path. The bottom door guide has at least one housing-side first guide element and a bottom door-side second guide element.
A wall-mounted oven described in international PCT publication WO 98/04871 is to be considered as a generic raised-level built-in cooking appliance. The wall oven has a cooking space or an oven chamber, which is enclosed by side walls, a front, back and top wall, and has a bottom oven chamber opening. The wall oven is to be attached to a wall by its rear wall in the manner of a hanging cupboard. The bottom oven chamber opening can be closed by a lowerable bottom door. The bottom door is connected to the housing via a bottom door guide mechanism. By means of the bottom door guide the bottom door can be pivoted through a lift path. U.S. Pat. No. 2,944,540 discloses a raised-level built-in cooking appliance, in which the bottom door is connected to the cooking appliance housing via a telescopic guide mechanism. The lifting motion of the bottom door is executed by a housing-side drive motor, which is connected via pull ropes to the bottom door.